


Sweet Salt

by worldwidegore



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Come Eating, Dark Tony Stark, Forced Infantilism, Forced age regression, M/M, dark bucky barnes, forced come eating, sexual ageplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldwidegore/pseuds/worldwidegore
Summary: Peter hated being treated like a child all his life. Bucky and Tony think he is a perfect baby boy, who’s had a rough life and needs a new childhood. It doesn’t matter what Peter wants.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 341





	Sweet Salt

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning: peter is forced to “age regress”, but no physical harm is done. if you can’t tell by the tags, tony and bucky feed him their ejaculate without his consent.

“Peter, baby, it’s time for your bottle.” Peter looked up from the legos he was longingly gazing at. He wouldn’t give in to Tony and Bucky, his _daddies;_ he would not play with those stupid legos. They just reminded him of the past, a past he took for granted, a past in which he was seemingly much better off than where he was now. 

Peter didn’t show any signs of acknowledging Tony’s statement, but it was fine, because Bucky picked him up to take him to their bedroom. 

The bedroom was extravagant, and had Peter not been kidnapped, he’d be drooling. It was styled with loads of modern tech, (for obvious reasons) with a large open layout. One side of the wall was basically window space, but not one person would be able to see the turmoil Peter faced. 

Bucky walked into the bedroom, where surprisingly, all three of them slept. Peter had fought with every inch of his life to sleep with them on their bed and not in some high tech crib. The crib made him feel trapped, as if he was under a building again, and had turned his dead nightmares into a living reality. He had hated being with Tony and Bucky, but their presence and warmth had given his touch-starved body hope and reassurance that he was okay.   
  


Today was Tony’s day to feed the baby, and he was already naked under the thin sheet. Bucky handed Peter off, stripping himself. Bucky and Tony has the luxury of wearing clothes, where Peter was stuck to little boy underwear’s, sometimes diapers if he was really bad, and blankets. Peter’s senses enjoyed these soft blankets, and when Tony and Bucky weren’t looking, he nuzzled into them. They felt so soft and smooth against his skin, made of such quality material that he would never have access to in his past. 

Tony shifted Peter so most of his lower body was under the sheet, making contact with Tony’s lower half as well. The skin-to-skin contact was supposed to help babies feel closer to their parents, studies showed. But Peter wasn’t a baby and he did _not_ want to feel any of their skin, no matter how good it looked. 

Bucky grabbed the bottle that Tony had left on the side and tucked himself to their sides. Peter was in a normal baby-feeding position: his neck in the crook of Tony’s elbow, his legs bent and tucked under Tony’s right thigh, and his mouth brushing over Tony’s nipple. He blushed when his mouth met Tony’s nipple as Tony moved to make himself and Peter more comfortable. 

“Here you are love,” Bucky hands Tony the bottle, “Baby boy, this bottle is a very special bottle. Daddy and I thought you were so good, that we’re going to give you this warm, fresh bottle everyday, on top of your night-night bottle. But if you’re bad you won’t get it, so be a good boy, hm?” Bucky brushed his hand across Peters hair and wrapped his flesh hand around Tony’s waist, leaning back, meeting the headboard. Tony brought the nipple of the bottle right to his actual nipple, and wiggled it.

Peter, becoming annoyed, opened his mouth enough to give Tony leverage. Peter sucked automatically, the amount of saliva gathering in his mouth too much, and ended up getting a mouthful of whatever the hell was in the bottle. Peter pulled back and scowled. It was warm, tasted “fresh” enough for a bottle, but had a weird texture and aftertaste. It could only be described as a sweet saltiness, with hints of vanilla. 

“C’mon baby, drink it up. I promise it’ll taste better soon. Especially at the bottom.” Tony pleaded, and Bucky’s hand made its way back to Peters face, rubbing at his hair and temples. Peter melted into the head massage. 

“N-no please, I’ll drink the other one. The normal uh, one please. Please.” The last please was a whisper, and he quickly glanced at Bucky and Tony. 

“No baby, we know what’s best. You will drink this, or you’ll go back into the crib.” 

Peter’s heart lurched. _Anything but the crib._ He whimpered, and turned his head towards Bucky’s chest and Tony’s shoulder. “Da-Tony, no.” He almost slipped, he was too relaxed. He couldn’t let his guard down.

”Baby, if you think it’s so bad after three-fourths of the way, then we will let you not finish it just this once. We won’t be so lenient next time.” Tony once again put the bottle up when Peter peeked his head out of his corner. 

“Uhm,- I-, okay.”

“Okay what?”

“O-okay si-sir?”

”You know what to say.”

“Ok-ok-Okay D-Da-Daddy.”

”Good boy baby.” Tony and Bucky shared a soft look as Peter started to drink from the bottle. When he started going too fast, Tony pulled back and Peter went to follow, whining when his treat was taken away.

“Daddy no!” Peter couldn’t help it. After he got over the weird texture, the flavor was so, so good. He’d never had anything like this, not in his shameful highschool years where kids had access to all types of drugs and drinks. 

“Hey, shh, it’s okay baby, you were just drinking too fast. It’ll hurt your tummy and we don’t want a whiny baby, don’t we?” Bucky responded, not letting up on his soothing ministrations. Tony gave the bottle, again, back to Peter, this time, he rocked Peter. Out of everything that Peter has tasted here, this was the best thing ever. 

As Peter neared the bottom, the texture turned into something similiar like a milkshake. Vanilla and something salty, _probably the new formula,_ Peter assumed, laid there. He was getting frustrated when he couldn’t finish it, so Bucky popped the lid off. A heavy, potent, manly and musky scent hit Peter. It smelled appealing to Peter, and he licked and licked at the thick cream until nothing was left, leaving the bottle empty, with the smell lingering and being the only proof of this sweet, salty drink.   
  


“Oh baby,” Bucky purred at Peter’s reaction to the cum at the bottle. Peter didn’t know it was cum, and wouldn’t ever, until he took it straight from the source. Bucky took the compliant Peter from Tony’s arms and made a glance at the bathroom. Peter was out in an instant. 

Tony and Bucky slid out of the bed to the bathroom, attacking each other’s lips, their hardons greeting. When Bucky made a move to touch their hard ons, Tony pulled away. 

“No Daddy. We need to save as much of our milk as we can for our baby. Even though those,” Tony reached down to grip Bucky’s balls that had massive loads of cum stored, no matter how many times he jerked off. “Potent balls of yours seem to never run out.” 

“Fuck, he took it so well Tony. You’re so smart, you picked the perfect baby.” 

“Wait until he can get it from the source.” Tony winked, and walked back to the bedroom, tucking himself to Peter’s front. 

“You coming?”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think of this. i’m debating about making this a series of forced!baby peter. they’d all be one shots that kind of have a plot but can be read alone. my next idea is that tony + bucky realize peter has an oral fixation and since he took so well to their cum, he will cock warm them and become cock drunk or is addicted to the cum and is non-stop horny so tony or bucky walk in on him humping their blanket or their pillows because they smell good and manly and it turns peter on.


End file.
